This renewal application requests continuing support for the Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology Predoctoral Training (MCP) Program at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Graduate training in pharmacology has been strong at Wisconsin for many decades and is distributed among a number of departments and colleges. In 1994, the Pharmacology training faculty at Wisconsin joined together under the auspices of the Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology Program. This has created a campus-wide nucleus of faculty who are highly interactive scientifically and share an interest in training modern pharmacologists. The Molecular and Cellular Pharmacology Program has been strongly supported across campus. This initiative ahs revitalized the campus-wide Pharmacology curriculum, seminar series, and has sparked innumerable interdepartmental research and training activities that have enriched the environment for modern Pharmacology training. These changes have been very attractive to students with an interest in molecular and cellular pharmacology, and this has resulted in the recruiting and training of an outstanding cohort of young scientists to the Graduate Program. To fully take advantage of this superior training environment, this proposal is requesting continuing funds for the training of predoctoral students, starting with an increase of to 12 starting with year 10. The Program is designed to provide graduate students with interdisciplinary and integrated training in fundamental concepts in modern pharmacology with an emphasis on biochemical, molecular and cellular approaches with clear applications to human health. The didactic curriculum provides a solid base in all of these disciplines and is built on a strong foundation of rigorous in depth research training in modern pharmacology. Although the training emphasizes a research career, the training experience is designed to develop leadership and teaching abilities as well. All of the preceptors have peer-reviewed, active, and aggressive research programs that offer training opportunities in most areas of molecular and cellular pharmacology. With continued NIH support, the MCP Program will continue to enhance its tradition of providing the U.S. biomedical and pharmacological communities with expertly trained research scientists. These scientists are the future of biomedical research in Pharmacology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]